Dyan Arashi
"The moon that shines bright" - Darknesslover5000 Dyan Arashi (ぢおんヂオン Arashi Dyan), also Moony (ムーニ Muni), is a Wandering Shinigami who fled the Soul Society. He possesses the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo Kurosaki and Kento Tensei, the Zanpakutō Zangetsu. Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with raven, dark blue-grey eyes (now red) and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). But as a Wandering Shinigami (放浪死神 Hōrō Shinigami), he wears a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). Since his hair grew out during his Jinzen training, he uses it to cover his blind right eye. After obtaining a Gigai, he wears a T-shirt emblazoned with the words "Fear Reaper", jeans, and ordinary sneakers. Personality Dyan is very loud, talkative, and hyper-active around friends, but can become the complete opposite when around people he does not know, or in front of a crowd. He is not fond of exercise in any form, but he loves to train and shouts down anyone who says training and exercise are similar. Dyan is a very stubborn individual and does not like to be given orders, which was a problem for him while he was in the Gotei 13 and he is indifferent to correction. Dyan possesses a minor sense of formality, addressing most people with honorifics, though there are exceptions. He enjoys reading books, be it manga or novels, and has skill in drawing. He also enjoys the technology of the human world, such as video and the internet. His favorite pastime however, is fighting strong opponents. Dyan is also implied to be a bit of an idiot. During his Jinzen training with Zangetsu, he admitted to dropping his blade in the middle of the fight, when Zangetsu thought Dyan had realized the key. History Dyan was born into the Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) originally under the name Nagi Arashi, though upon entering the Shinō Academy he changed it. Dyan was born blind in his right eye, an affliction no one else in his family shared. He was born in the first district, Junrinan and grew up living a solitary life with his parents and sister, usually reading or drawing, which were his favorite hobbies as a young child. As he grew older, he learned that he had high spiritual power, and even before he entered the Shinō Academy, he began learning to use his powers, typically for personal gain, like getting food and other such necessities, but he would also use them for amusement, which ranged from creating various colored lights, to attacking small animals and other children. During whatever free time he had, he enjoyed spending it with his sister. He entered the Shinō Academy at a young age (by Soul Society standards) around the same time as his sister, and it was there he changed his name from Nagi to Dyan. In his classes, despite his high marks in the practical courses, in actual studying courses, Dyan often daydreamed and was scolded by his teachers for it. In the Academy he learned her had a knack for Kidō, possibly due to his use of his spiritual power as a young child. He graduated without ever learning his Zanpakuto's name and was admitted into the 11th division, where he could express his love of fighting. During a mission in the World of the Living, Dyan was attacked by a Gillian Level Arrancar. In a futile battle against it, he was nearly killed. When the Arrancar could finish the blow with a Cero, Zangetsu appeared before Dyan. He asked Dyan if he had lost his will to fight, and if he really intended to die there. Dyan did not know who he was, and at first did not answer. Zangetsu turned to leave, saying if Dyan would not speak then it meant he could not decide. Dyan cried out he wanted to live, and Zangetsu told him to call out his name. He released his Zanpakutō, the blade becoming the glorious Black and Whit cleaver that it's Shikai is, and sliced the Arrancar in half with one blow. He fainted however, and awoke in the Central 46 chamber. The Central 46 did not approve of his Zanpakutō, but were willing to let it go when they realized that it's original possessor was human. When Dyan picked up Zangetsu and turned to leave however, a Shinigami rushed into the chamber and told the Central 46 that another Shinigami possessed Zangetsu before Dyan was born, a man by the name of Kento Tensei. Dyan realized what this might mean, and in desperation, released a huge Getsuga Tenshō attack on the Central 46, injuring them all and demolishing the chamber. He fled from the Soul Society to the World of the Living, and even though he now knew others possessed the same Zanpakutō as he, Dyan vowed not to let anyone take away his Zangetsu, and devoted his life to training and becoming stronger. Synopsis Past of the Shinigami Arc *Moon over the Sky: Illuminated Realm Bleach: Ketsurui *Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story! *Bleach: Ketsurui: Second Hollow Supression! Unsorted *Human-Shinigami Clash! Dyan Rashi vs Han Justiniano! *Black Moon Rising: Dyan vs Shiro! Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. :Mikatsuki no mai (三日月の舞 Dance of the Crescent Moon): Combining Dyan's speed with his swordsmanship skill, he charges at the opponent, moving in a peculiar pattern. While the enemy is distracted by his movements, Dyan's take to their back, cutting them cleanly in half. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Vast Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light green-white in Shikai mode and black with a green outline in Bankai. Dyan has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. Kidō Master: One of Dyan's greatest skills is in Kidō. He possesses spells for healing, binding and destruction, destruction being his preferred choice of spell. In the Academy, his highest grades were in Kidō, and he only continued to hone his skills in Kidō when he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, despite being placed in a division that looks down on Kidō Expert. He is capable of performing double spells without the incantation. Current Zanpakutō Form Zangetsu (斬月 Slaying Moon): After Dyan defeated his Inner Hollow for a second time, it "accepted" him, becoming one with Dyan. This resulted in a change in his Zanpakutō. In Shikai, he becomes covered in reiatsu shaped similarlu to his Shinigami shihakushō, with his left arm covered in black reiatsu with a light green outline, similar to his Final Getsuga Tenshō form, losing his blade. In this form, Dyan's hair lengthens slightly, and his face gains green streaks from the forehead down past the eyes and neck. He gains small furry green tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. He is also barefoot, and gains retractable claws on his fingertips and toes. The sclera of his eyes become black, and his irises become a dark brown. His body being overrun with reiatsu shows how his Shikai is constant-released and therefore, very powerful. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō'(月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using the reiatsu covering his arm, Dyan is able to perform the Getsuga Tenshō. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike 's attack which is blue and white, Dyan's is dark green and white. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon) An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. :*'Josei Zangetsu' (助成斬月 Assisting Slaying Moon): Using this ability allows Zangetsu to manifest into the real world, and aid Dyan in battle.. Zangetsu is capable of manifesting himself at a distance from his master, able to commune with Dyan despite large distances. Zangetsu is able to manifest his Shikai form and use his abilities independently of Dyan. *'Bankai': (天鎖斬月 Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Dyan's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. In his Bankai state, the energy around his arm vanished, becoming his standard Tensa Zangetsu blade. Just like in his Shikai form, his face gains green streaks from the forehead down past the eyes and neck. He gains small furry green tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. He is also barefoot, and gains retractable claws on his fingertips and toes. The sclera of his eyes become black, and his irises become a dark brown. The reiatsu surrounding him also disappears, his normal Bankai shihakushō returning. In this new Bankai form, the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is unusable. Later, after intense training, Dyan's Bankai form altered itself yet again. Under and over his Bankai coat, he wears black and white armor covers his neck, chest, arms, shoulders, moving down his torso to form an x. Similar to his Bankai after Jinzen, his right sleeve is missing, and the chain of Tensa Zangetsu circles up his arm. On both arms he wears green gloves and arm covers in the same pattern as the armor on his body. The rest of the outfit remains the same as the original Tensa Zangetsu. In this form, Dyan loses the blackened eyes and hollow marks he had in Shikai, but states this has no effect on his Hollow power. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, similar Ichigo's, these potent blasts are black with a green outline around them, but their path can still be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. ::*'Hon'yū no Getsuga Tenshō' (本有の月牙天衝, Natural Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A move that can only be accessed when Dyan is in his Hybrid Form. Dyan can absorb reishi from almost any kind of Spirit attack (as Hollows powers also come from the reiatsu in their surroundings), and use it to form a "Natural Getsuga Tenshō". This technique is unique, as there is no limit to how many times it can be performed, due to it not using Dyan's own Spiritual Energy. While using this technique, the designs on Dyan's skin glow with the energy of the Getsuga. :*'Getsurame' (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of black needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. :*'Kujogetsu' (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Dyan can take all the power of his Bankai and compress it into a small, condensed form. Then he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. In Bankai, his speed is so great, he can create afterimages to confuse an opponent. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In Bankai his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a dark green outline. After his Jinzen training, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to feel it. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Because his energy is compressed in Bankai, he doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai and he can remain in Bankai state longer than most Shinigami. *'Immense Strength:' While using this form, Dyan's strength increases to the point where he can demolish multiple building by slashing the air with his blade once. He himself said that, if he wanted, he could tear an Arrancar with strong Hierro to shreds in this state. *'Enhanced Cero:' Dyan's emerald Cero has become exceedingly powerful in this state. His Cero is now tri-focused, and powerful enough to cause large scale destruction to large portion of Dyan's surroundings. *'Enhanced Speed:' Dyan's speed increases drastically, being able to move unnoticed by those with even the keenest sight. In this form, he uses Sonído. *'Enhanced Durability:' Dyan's durability increases in this form to a point where only the strongest attacks can harm him. He is able to catch blades barehanded, even allowing the edges to scrape the skin with no damage, and survive powerful explosions of reiatsu. Previous Zanpakutō Form Quotes *(To Zangetsu) "Zangetsu-san, while what you said may be true, fearful emotions can also be the birthplace of inspiration." *''"Central 46? Ah, I remember them. They're the fools who wished to part me and Zangetsu. But didn't I kill them?"'' Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own, and his personality is based largely on my own. *Due to the name of his and Dyan's preference for nocturnal activity, his friends have taken to calling him Moony (ムーニ Muni). *Dyan's theme is Chance by UVERworld *Dyan's images were created by Carlos Eduardo. *'Hon'yū no Getsuga Tenshō' was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou for Dyan Arashi, unique to him due to his Shinigami and Hollow powers melding completely. Category:Vizard Category:Generation I Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:11th Division Category:Character